


High femme

by Petra



Category: due South
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Six lipsticks, an extremely pink push-up bra, a pair of 'police issue' fuzzy handcuffs...and a water pistol?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	High femme

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sage for beta reading. Written for [](http://pacifi-cant.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**pacifi_cant**](http://pacifi-cant.dreamwidth.org/) 2010.

  
"It's not my fault I was standing by the ATM machine at the wrong time," Francesca says. "You know I didn't take that credit card. I forget my own PIN number anyway, so how could I remember anybody else's? Besides, I called it in as soon as I realized the credit card wasn't mine."

Elaine sits down across the table from her and wishes that somebody else was available to deal with the problem--Vecchio, for example, except that would be conflict of interest. Worse, he might care that Francesca's lower lip is trembling. Elaine cares; she's not heartless, and it makes Francesca look even more innocent than she almost certainly is. On the other hand, it undermines how gorgeous she is when she's self-confident. "If you'd let me search your bag and confirm that everything in it belongs to you, that would help bolster your position."

Francesca wails and buries her face in her hands with her fingers at the right angle so she doesn't smudge her eyemakeup. "Do I get a lawyer?"

"Do you want one?" If she asks, there's no way Elaine can deny her, but Vecchio will never let her live the whole thing down.

"No. Maybe." Francesca looks up and frowns. "Do you think I didn't do it?"

Elaine points at Francesca's pink purse. "I don't believe anything one way or the other without some proof."

"You're gonna laugh," Francesca says, and upends the purse over the table.

Interrogation room #3 has never been so pretty.

"Six lipsticks, an extremely pink push-up bra, a pair of 'police issue' fuzzy handcuffs...and a water pistol?" Elaine puts on a pair of gloves and holds up the latter.

"Not for a stick-on, I promise."

Elaine bites her lip. Don't laugh at the suspect-or-bystander, even with her satin bra sitting right there, staring. Flirting. "You mean a stick-up?"

"Whatever, that." Francesca turns the purse right side up, unzips interior pockets, and a flood of change clatters onto the lipsticks and the bra. "Okay, it's empty now," she says, and hands the purse to Elaine.

Elaine checks all the visible pockets and pats down the interior. Nothing feels like a stolen credit card, or a nonstolen credit card, for that matter. Francesca surrendered the one with her name on it first thing. "You haven't got much cash in here."

"I was going to the ATM machine, wasn't I?" Francesca sighs and picks up her lipstick, then frowns at the mirror. "There's nobody over there, is there?"

With a different suspect, one who could possibly be dangerous or even vaguely seemed guilty, Elaine wouldn't admit, "There's always somebody. It's for your protection."

"Oh my god!" Francesca grabs her bra and handcuffs, one in each hand, and sticks them under her thighs. "You didn't say. I wouldn't've--I guess I would have had to show you everything anyway, but--oh god."

"Relax, Miss Vecchio," Elaine says.

"Frannie," Francesca corrects her. "You've been staring at my lingerie along with whoever's over there--" she waved a hand at the mirror "--so--Frannie."

"All right, Frannie. I promise they've seen worse." Elaine puts the water pistol down. "May I see your handcuffs?"

Frannie's eyes widen. "Why?"

"You might have been planning to abduct someone. Or--" Elaine smiles tightly. "Or something else--not nice."

Frannie's blushing as pink as her bra, but she hands them over. "I didn't do nothing with them, not even once. Nobody wants to play M--cops and robbers with me."

The mental image of Frannie in her undergarment and handcuffs makes Elaine smile in a not at all nice way. "Look, I should keep this stuff as evidence until we know for sure you're clear. Not the money, but the rest of it."

"Oh god." Frannie pouted, and there was the lower lip that would've done Vecchio in. "You think I'm gonna get it all back sometime soon?"

"Within a week or so, probably." Elaine rolls the lipsticks off the table into the purse. "Do you need it?"

"Not half as much as I want to." Frannie sighed. "You have no idea how hard it is to find a nice--person--in this town."

The pronoun game registers. Elaine smiles. "Look, Frannie, I can't ask you anything right now unless it's about the case, but when your stuff is legal again, give me a call, all right?"

Frannie's eyes narrow. "What are you talking about?"

Elaine twirls the handcuffs slowly around one finger and drops them into the purse. "I'm pretty good at cops and robbers, myself."

"Oh. Oh!" Frannie hands her the bra and her bare fingers brush Elaine's gloved ones. "We'll talk," she promises.

Elaine smiles. "Good."

* * * * *

For [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kinetikatrue/profile)[**kinetikatrue**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kinetikatrue/).  
Prompt: "Six lipsticks, an extremely pink push-up bra, a pair of 'police issue' fuzzy handcuffs...and a water pistol?"


End file.
